Hechizo de mar
by Xiamara
Summary: La única manera de que InuYasha consiguiera la herencia de su familia era casandose con la exasperante y desvergonzada Kagome Higurashi. Lo que él no se imaginaba es que la chica no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. CAP 1: LA HUÍDA


Capítulo 1: La huída

Capítulo 1: La huída.

Una ráfaga de aire llegada del mar iluminado por el sol agitó los faldones del abrigo de InuYasha Taisho, que caminaba a grandes zancadas hacía el establo. El viento revolvía su pelo y desacomodaba su corbata, mientras sujetaba en una mano una vieja espada enfundada en su vaina y una escopeta de doble cañón en la otra.

Acomodó la espada a su cintura y la escopeta a la silla de montar de su caballo antes de subirse a él de un salto. El semental soltó el aire por la nariz con rudeza y se elevó sobre sus patas traseras como si compartiera la indignación y la ira de su jinete.

Tras controlar al bravo animal, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. El aire, helado procedente del mar, no le hizo disminuir la velocidad cuando su abrigo se abrió debido a la alocada carrera. Agachó la cabeza para evitar que el aire le cortara la cara y azuzó al semental para que fuera mas deprisa.

Atravesó la playa a toda velocidad en dirección a la arboleda y se internó en el bosque. Conocía a la perfección esos cercos. Se había criado allí, y aunque hacía años que se había marchado, aun recordaba bien el camino a casa de la anciana Kaede.

Ese era su destino. No había nada que la vieja mujer no supiera o de lo que no se pudiera enterar. Ella podía ayudarlo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se burlaran de él.

Llegó a la vieja cabaña de la anciana antes del mediodía y tiró de las riendas con fuerza para detener al semental. Echó un vistazo a lo que había sido su lugar favorito de juegos cuando fuera niño y apretó los dientes. Su furia creciendo por momentos.

El porche estaba sucio y descuidado, la madera agrietada y desvaída. Lo que él recordaba era de un color rojizo, ahora no era mas que una mezcla de polvo y ceniza. La deslustrada madera de las ventanas estaba tan maltrecha que InuYasha no podía creer como no se venían abajo con el aire y a razón de ese pensamiento le vino otro; ¿Cómo podía la anciana resistir el crudo aire del invierno en tales condiciones?

Bajó del caballo y lo ató al árbol que había junto a la entrada. Al subir los escalones del porche pensó que se vendrían abajo con su peso. De un salto, alcanzó la puerta, que se abrió antes de que él pudiera llegar a golpearla. Unos cansados pero alegres ojos negros le dieron la bienvenida mientras la anciana se llevaba las manos a la boca con asombro.

-¡InuYasha!

Ver el aviejado rostros de la mujer era la única alegría que se había llevado desde que regresara a casa de su padre. Parte de su furia se desvaneció mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia la anciana, que no tardo en hacerlo pasar, sentarlo y rodearlo de bebida y estofado. El olor de las especias hizo que su estómago rugiera de necesidad. Había viajado durante días para llegar a tiempo a su boda con una mujer a la que no conocía de nada, pero que sería la que le aseguraría que recibiría la herencia de los Taisho. Necesitaba esa herencia mas que necesitaba respirar y Kagome era la llave para conseguirla, pero la mujer se había escapado con su hermano Kouga antes de que él llegara.

La anciana parloteaba y parloteaba mientras él tenía toda su atención puesta el maldito de su hermano. Kouga y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Habían compartido un odio irracional el uno hacia el otro desde que no fueran mas que niños, e InuYasha tenía una bonita marca en su rostro para demostrarlo. Desde ese día había decidido que era mejor alejarse de él antes de que alguno de los dos cometiera alguna locura. Pero de nada había servido la lejanía. A la postre Kouga había seguido con su habitual comportamiento. El muy maldito se había llevado a su prometida con él.

Absorto como estaba no se dio cuenta de que la anciana retiraba el plato vacío y le ponía otro lleno a cambio. Parpadeó cuando el rico olor del estofado inundó sus sentidos de nuevo. Durante el viaje de regreso a casa de su padre no se había parado demasiado a saciar su apetito, estaba ansioso por llegar y conocer a su futura mujer, y al llegar, la noticia de que su prometida se había fugado junto con su hermano lo había hecho salir despavorido sin llevarse nada a la boca. Tomó la cuchara de nuevo y se dispuso a dar buena cuenta de la suculenta comida.

-Veo que en cuanto a apetito se refiere no has cambiado nada, muchacho.

InuYasha le devolvió una mirada avergonzada mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios y bebía un poco de vino que la anciana, amablemente, le había servido para acompañar al estofado.

-Hace días que no como algo tan bueno como esto. Sabes que siempre me ha chiflado tu cocina.

Los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron un momento ante el comentario. Por un segundo, le había parecido ver en las hoscas facciones de ese hombre al niño que fuera una vez: aquel que corría a su alrededor parloteando como si se le fuera a acabar el mundo y volviéndola loca con sus interminables preguntas. Pero sabía que no era así, hacía mucho tiempo que la familia de InuYasha había matado a ese niño. Lo habían convertido en una persona amargada, cínica y con un ceño tan austero que cualquiera agacharía la cabeza ante una simple mirada suya. La barba de una semana que llevaba le confería un aire de rudeza que no hacía mas que realzar la manera furiosa con que lo observaba todo, y sus movimientos, eran tan lentos y deliberados que cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con él.

Kaede se lamento por su pobre muchacho.

-Has crecido mucho.

Era lo mas considerado que le podía decir y aunque InuYasha sabía que la anciana lo decía con cariño, se le revolvió el estómago al ver la preocupación en sus cansados ojos.

El apetito se le quitó de golpe.

Se limpio despacio y retiró los platos ante la atenta mirada de la anciana.

-Dime una cosa, Kaede. ¿Conoces a mi prometida? Porque sabes que me caso... ¿no?

Kaede sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, todo el pueblo lo sabe. Y si, la conozco, es una gran chica. Todo el mundo la conoce.

InuYasha apoyó su trasero sobre la cocina y cruzo las piernas a la altura de los tobillos mientras miraba a la anciana. No se había equivocado. Nada había cambiado desde que se fue, la anciana siempre tenía información valiosa sobre todo lo que pasaba en Shikon.

-Entonces, ¿podrías decirme porque esa gran chica a huido de mí antes de poder conocerme y dónde puedo encontrarla?

La anciana tomó aire y se arrepintió al instante cuando una oleada de tos sacudió su frágil cuerpo. InuYasha estuvo a su lado al instante y ella levantó una mano y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero también se arrepintió de eso cuando vio como InuYasha fruncía aun más el ceño. Podría jurar que lo que vio en su cara era autentica preocupación mientras le alzaba la mano para observarla a fondo.

InuYasha cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio restos de sangre sobre la arrugada mano de la anciana. No comprendía como la podían dejar sola en tales condiciones. Ahora comprendía porque estaba todo tan abandonado.

Olvidada por un momento su razón para estar allí, tomó un manto que había sobre uno de los sillones y se lo colocó a Kaede alrededor de los hombros mientras la abrigaba de tal manera que el aire pudiera entrar lo menos posible y no empeorara su estado. La mujer lo miró atónita mientras el se colocaba de nuevo su abrigo y cogía su espada para acomodarla a su cintura. InuYasha no esperó a que ella preguntara.

-Te llevo a casa de mi padre. Necesitas cuidados, anciana.

La anciana no discutió. InuYasha había usado un tono que dejaba bien a las claras que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta y a decir verdad, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con un hombre como él, que bien podría cargarla al hombro como un saco de patatas sin flaquear siquiera.

Y así lo demostró cuando la alzó para subirla con cuidado en su caballo. De un movimiento él se sentó detrás, se abrió el abrigo para acoger entre sus brazos a la anciana y brindarle su calor y tomó las riendas para poner al semental en marcha.

Kaede se sintió de golpe reconfortada. Su familia podría haber acabado con su alegría, pero jamás podrían acabar con su corazón. Aún mostrándose rudo, la delicadeza del acto demostraba que InuYasha era noble, pese a lo que dijeran los demás.

El viaje de regreso lo hicieron despacio. La mujer estaba débil e InuYasha no quería empeorar su estado. Cuando llegaron, un muchacho de mediana estatura con unos alegres y picaros ojos azules corrió hasta ellos e hizo una mueca al ver a la anciana abrazada por InuYasha. Dos mujeres mas se colocaron al lado de este mientras le dedicaban una furiosa mirada de indignación y a juzgar por las marcas rojizas en las mejillas del muchacho, InuYasha supo que la razón de su indignación era el muchacho sin duda.

-¡Demonios InuYasha! A mi me obligan a casarme con alguien así y el que huye soy yo.

El ronco gruñido que le dedicó InuYasha le hizo dar un paso atrás.

-Sigue por ese camino, Miroku, y estaré encantado de quitarles la indignación a las damas haciendo que tus mejillas se tornen moradas de golpe.

A juzgar por la mirada divertida de las mujeres y el gran malestar de InuYasha y la anciana Miroku pensó que quizá fuera sensato no bromear mas sobre ese asunto.

InuYasha se bajo del caballo y bajo a la anciana con sumo cuidado, una vez en el suelo le dio un empujón que a simple vista hubiera parecido ser brusco, pero que no hizo tambalearse a la mujer lo mas mínimo.

-Ayame –le dijo a una de las muchachas que lo observaban tanto asustadas como fascinadas. Las mujeres siempre reaccionaban así ante su presencia. –llévala adentro y que la vea un médico. Luego iré a verla.

La muchacha se apresuró a asentir y a llevarse a la anciana. Miroku observó como InuYasha se pasaba la mano por la frente con cansancio. Sus amenazadores ojos dorados estaban vidriosos a causa del frío y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que casi le dolía a él mismo.

-¿No ha habido suerte?

InuYasha negó al tiempo que acariciaba al semental con delicadeza. El animal debía de estar tan agotado o mas que él mismo. Agarró las riendas y tiró de él para llevarlo al establo y darle algo de comer y de beber antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa. Miroku lo siguió. No hablaron hasta que no se encontraron en el interior e InuYasha se sentó con un pesado suspiro en uno de los sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

-Pensaba que esa mujer podría darme alguna información, pero la pobre no esta para trotes. Miroku, estaba pensando... ve al pueblo, pregunta, investiga, ofrece recompensas, lo que sea con tal de que den alguna información sobre su paradero. Ve de pueblo en pueblo si hace falta, me da igual como lo hagas, ¡pero encuéntrala!

El fuerte golpe que dio con el puño en la mesa hizo que Miroku diera un respingo. InuYasha siempre había sido un hombre con carácter, pero en esos momentos incluso él temía que le fuera a dar un ataque. El hombre estaba furioso y él no sería el que lo pusiera mas, encontraría a la muchacha, y después que ella pagara las consecuencias. Con un leve gesto de asentimiento se apresuró a cumplir el mandato.

--

Kouga se paseaba de lado a lado de la taberna con zancadas furiosas mientras se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el pelo.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Kagome?

La joven retorció su vestido entre sus manos mientras le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada.

-No se me ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer, además, tu me diste la idea.

Kouga paró al tiempo que abría la boca. De no resultar tan encantadora podría haberla matado por eso.

-Te dije que huyeras si no querías casarte, no que me metieras a mi en tus planes. Mi hermano pedirá mi cabeza por esto, y tu, señora mía, tendrás la culpa.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

-Venga, no puede ser tan cruel.

Kouga alzó una ceja al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y dejaba caer todo el peso sobre una pierna.

-Si no consideras que pueda ser tan cruel... ¿por qué no te casas con él?

-Ya lo sabes Kouga. No quiero que nadie dirija mi vida, yo soy libre, y mucho menos si es alguien como él. Tu sabes mas que nadie que ese hombre es imposible.

Si, Kouga lo sabía mas que nadie. Odiaba a InuYasha como no odiaba a nadie en el mundo. No es que su relación con su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru fuera mucho mejor, pero al menos compartían la misma sangre. En cambio InuYasha era un bastardo que no merecía siquiera su cariño, y mucho menos la herencia que tendría que ser de ellos, y no de él. Era por eso que había intentado convencer a la muchacha para que huyera del matrimonio, pero ¡joder! No así. Su padre y su hermano debían estar furiosos, y él no quería ser la causa. Había probado en muchas ocasiones la mala leche de InuYasha y no quería volverla a probar de nuevo.

-No se como me has podido hacer esto... Casi creo ver la cara de mi padre cuando leyera tu nota.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me podría haber enamorado de ti y haberme marchado contigo de verdad?

-Créeme Kagome, de ser así, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Tienes que volver.

Kagome suspiró. Lo último que quería era tener por marido a alguien a quien no conocía de nada y del que todo el mundo decía que era un ogro y la misma personificación del diablo. Ella quería casarse con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada y que ese hombre compartiera el mismo sentimiento por ella. Quería a alguien tierno y que la cuidara y poder cuidarlo ella también. Era injusto, y todo para salvar a su familia de la ruina. Su madre había pactado ese matrimonio porque necesitaban dinero, y los Taisho eran la familia mas rica de la región. ¿Por qué tenía ella que sacrificarse? ¿Por qué no se casaba su madre si tantos deseos de enganchar a un Taisho tenía?

-Esta buscándote, Kagome. He sentido rumores de que ofrece recompensas a quien de alguna información sobre tu paradero. Créeme, no se detendrá hasta que no de contigo, y cuanto mas tardes y pruebes su paciencia mas caro te costara, y a mi, contigo.

La joven tragó con dificultad. Lo último que había pretendido era meter a Kouga en líos de once varas, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para librarse del matrimonio.

-Esta bien. Volveré y explicaré que a sido todo cosa mía, que tu no tienes nada que ver. A lo mejor si hablo con él, comprenda que no quiero casarme y me deje libre.

La risa ahogada que soltó Kouga le dijo a las claras que eso iba a ser una cosa totalmente imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo.

--

Las grandes puertas dobles del salón se abrieron para dejar paso a un furioso InuYasha. A Miroku le dieron ganas de salir corriendo ante la ferocidad de su cara y los bruscos y lentos movimientos de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Kouga la trajo, por lo visto no tenía nada que ver con la huída de la mujer. Esta afuera, esperando para hablar contigo.

Le resultaba muy difícil creer que su querido hermano no tuviera nada que ver, pero si era así, eso solo hacía que se enfureciera mas. Podía entender las razones de Kouga, ya que nunca había sido fruto de la devoción del muchacho, pero no podía entender a la mujer. ¡No siquiera lo conocía, demonios!

-¡Tráela!

-Si le hablas así huirá de nuevo, y si no lo hace es que es tonta.

-Así es lo mas amablemente que le voy a hablar y ahora, ve a buscarla y tráela.

Miroku salió rápido en su busca y no tardó en hacerla pasar, sin despedirse siquiera salió del salón cerrando las puertas y dejándolos solos.


End file.
